


Angel and Demon

by sotoayam



Series: Angel Minhyuk [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angel Minhyuk, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Demon Prince Hyunwoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Minhyuk doesn't mind dying on Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo does.This fic is inspired by momojuusu 'Wither, Sinners'.





	Angel and Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wither, Sinners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766677) by [momojuusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu). 



I was beautiful… I was the most beautiful… They said everything about me being the god’s favorite, that I was the only one being chiseled by god personally, and even without my celestial attribute I will still look ethereal.

And then I landed on human’s world. Couldn’t remember why I did, but here I am walking from grocery to my shared apartment in a common looking building. I still looked ethereal back then. People asking why ‘someone’ as beautiful as me even bother to live here. Why not living in sky rocketing building, in a condo, or mansion somewhere, living unrealistic live, out of fantasy book and _makjang_  drama?

I don’t need to live a life like that, as if I did not come from what they call fantasy. I live like this so common, it hurts people (there are lots that were hurt).

***

I said I live in shared apartment right? It was like that actually, at the beginning. However we had come to term of living together as a better one.

***

I am dying… god I know it. Yet I am embracing it. I could die at anytime and I would leave the world as it is, unbothered. I don’t think so about person that I am living with though. When I see his eyes, I can see that he is dying with me. He loves me, and wants me, and breaks me, and ruins me it hurts him too much. I am okay with that. He doesn’t.

‘You are so beautiful.’ he said it as if I still fit into that description. I am the pale ghost, looking back from blue-dull eyes, and by a chapped lips (once it was rosy and plump), saying, ‘I was. And you loved me so much.’ I smile. He shakes his head disapprovingly.

‘You are, and I love you so much, even more.’ And he kisses me to show that he really means it. ‘And you will be beautiful again.’ He said between kisses in a whisper.

I don’t like it. I back away. I watch him watching my disagreement. ‘Don’t you dare.’ I said.

And then I cough. I cough so hard I felt burn in my chest. And like a dramatic drama it would always be, I fail to hide blood spilling on my palm after hard coughing. I see a frown and look of concern in that face, but I couldn’t bring myself to a defense, as my head starts to throb painfully. Were he not holding me, I will definitely lose my balance and fall flat on the floor.

‘I will take you to bed.’ And without waiting for my reply, he sweeps me up and brings me to our shared bedroom. And like he always be, he complains my lightweight, saying that I am not as heavy as I was. I said, jokingly, about taking out my celestial attributes so it could make up for the lack of weight but he only frowns deeper and replies with, ‘don’t bother, it would only get in the way.’

I smile. He knew it better. It had been a while since I took those attributes and they did not look good the last time I saw them. There were no luminous soft feathers anymore but a jagged arrays of messy feathers. I lost the luminousity 3 months after living together, and the soft feathers turned rather rugged six month after. I turned horrifyingly ugly and he still holds me dear. It pain me too sometimes, watching him taking care of me so carefully. Why would he do that when he could leave anytime he wants, and gets another lover from his kind, who wouldn’t wither and deteriorate at his touch?

‘If I don’t leave then I will surely kill you.’

‘If you leave then you will surely kill me.’

It is once again dead-end argument. We had done it for so many times I know all of his arguments by heart now.

‘I don’t want you to die on me.’

‘I don’t mind dying on you.’

‘You are so selfish.’

‘Yes, I am. On the opposite, you are so selfless.’ I chuckled, wincing as I feel invinsible scissor cuts my lung. ‘Are all demon, like that?’

‘Only if they got their hand on the most beautiful angel.’ And I smiled. Old flirty lines never die between us. He knows how much I like it, the contrary… the opposites that attract, and complete each other. ‘I still have that butterflies when I am with you.’

 ‘So do I.’

And I wanna keep this moment to go forever. Not on part where I am dying of course. But at the part where I get to be with him. Ugly or not it doesn’t not matter anymore. I’ve let go that vanity altogether with my sanity. All that matters is us.

***

So I died. Or that is what I think I did. I fell back somewhere in the back of my head, on the endlessness of darkness that I was once feared but now had come to like. And I was lost in time, finding a way back to him, so that I can go with him.

And then I find light. It is something old and so nostalgic. I feel my energy back to my drained body, filing my every part of flesh and bone, giving me back my luminosity and the vanity. I wake up to my luminescence soft feather, covering my body and half the bed. I don’t remember taking my wings out. Or leaving the windows open in that case. The sun that shines through to me that I’ve long forgotten as I choosed to live in shadows, now had been back to give me nutrition. I almost shiver to the sensation. The refreshing feeling you got after long bath at hot spring, and the satisfying taste of dinner after long starvation. I feel so much better and so much happier.

Only to feel devastation the right after.

I was dying alright, I could die anytime. There was no way I could get better. Unless…

I get up from the bad, walking pass the full body mirror on the room that would show some appreciation on how I look now, how I looked back then, yet long forgotten when I started to wither, if only I noticed it now. Mirror is my least concern right now. I know how I look alright, when I was at my prime, and some other beings writing poems and singing ode for my account. Or when I caused accident unintentionally and caused human death yet the death god did not mind to do extra work since I would send my apology altogether with invitation of coffee. My concern is why I look like this.

I search the apartment, which don’t take long as we only had 4 rooms tops: one bed room, one bathroom, one living room merged with dining room and kitchen, and one storage room. I couldn’t find him. In my mind I knew it already but my heart still refuses to acknowledge the fact.

That leaves me falling on the middle of living room, don’t know what to do. My tears had long fallen, and I did not leave my spot at all. He could have left for days and weeks for all I knew. I am so much better now but I feel worst. The sun glistens my being, renders me to look ethereal. While my attributes are all out… like a mock for me.

I am beautiful again. And that’s how they find me. The lost most beautiful celestial being would return for the joy of the society in heaven.

One of my best buddy is generous enough to hand me robe that were woven from stars, a standard clothes for the celestial being. My old one had been lost long time ago, in a moment that involved a certain underworld demon. I did not mourn it. Whatsoever, I accept the robe gratefully, and put it on my body. Unsurprisingly it fits appreciatively of me, gave me a feeling of wearing silk and water.

“Where have you been? You’ve been missing for so long…” They asked me.

“I ve been here.”

“All of these time?”

“Yes.”

“Why couldn’t we locate you, then?”

 “You just did.”

And that’s the end of the question though. I am escorted, preciously, carefully, fearing that I will ever disappear again.  There is nothing left on that place where we lived. There is no use of clinging onto it. The chance of him coming back to look for me is unlikely. He left me fine alright and now I will leave. Only my heart is not leaving with me too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not mine. The fic is but the idea is not. This fic is inspired by the work of momojuusu 'Wither, Sinners'. It is kind of retelling actually, in the POV of Minhyuk.
> 
> Why I do this? It is because I loooove the fic so much, I started to write the retelling version without knowing. I wrote this at Dec 2016 but I posted this just now because recently I started to write showhyuks in Ao3. And I did waited to get permission from momojuusu- _nim_ before posting this ^^
> 
> I apologize if this version is so much raw-er and has a delirious feeling, because that is precisely how I feel while reading the fic. All raw felling, angst, sadness. Anyway, don't let me keep you. If you haven't check momojuusu's works then please do. She has everything you ever want to read in showhyuks ^^


End file.
